Complemento
by Asile-chan
Summary: Sus edades no coincidían, el tamaño de sus manos era diferente, sus ambiciones y deseos iban en direcciones opuestas, pero no podian negar que estaban locos el uno por el otro...


" **Complemento"**

 **Bueno, me ha dado por hacer pequeños fics, así como el subido días atrás "Dulces" pero es que no puedo evitarlo, simplemente salen en cualquier lugar y comienzo a escribir :3**

 **Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews diciéndome lo que piensan del corti- fic**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

Sus edades no coincidían, el tamaño de sus manos era diferente, sus ambiciones y deseos iban en direcciones opuestas, pero si algo no se podía negar, era que estaban locos el uno por el otro…

Jugando a la indiferencia, esperando ver al otro rendirse y así poder disfrutar de los dos más grandes placeres que, según ellos daba el mundo:

La victoria vista a su favor.

El amor del ser amado.

Porque si, después de muchas reflexiones, besos y miradas fugaces que ambos azabaches tuvieron, llegaron a la conclusión que ese podrido mundo todavía tenía mucho que dar; habían aprendido a hallar la felicidad en algo más que no fueses matar titanes y proteger a la humanidad, cargo que se les impuso sin ellos quererlo ni pedirlo, uno por jugar con fuego y terminar perdiendo a las únicas personas que consideraba familia, y otro por su deseo insano de proteger a quien en su infancia la salvo de un horrible destino.

Pero ya fuese por culpa o por agradecimiento, vivir sin un deseo más fuerte al de buscar la redención u ofrecer la vida con tal de pagar un gran favor no era bueno en ningún sentido; y a ambos azabaches les toco descubrirlo después de noches amargas y sueños aparentemente olvidados, que regresaban en los momentos de debilidad.

Porque a pesar de la gran fuerza física que ambos soldados poseían, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, a excepción de ellos mismos; su fuerza mental era otra historia; esta los abandonaba de a ratos, y aunque habían sabido mantenerla a flote la mayoría de veces en el campo de batalla, sin contar algunas cuantas que casi les cuesta la vida que hace poco no era tan preciada, la fuerza mental de ambos era quizá más débil que la de la mayoría; y después de los horrores que ambos vivieron desde tan jóvenes, nadie podría decir que esta debilidad no tenía sentido.

Y con la débil fuerza mental vino el bloqueo de las emociones y sentimientos, otra cosa que ambos compartían a la perfección; y es que ninguno era del tipo de persona abierta hacía nadie, Mikasa demostraba cariño por Eren y en menor grado por Armin; así como Levi demostraba aprecio a su modo por Hanji y Erwin; pero solamente eso, no hablaban de sus problemas con nadie, no contaban sus miedos o alegrías a ningún otro ser… No al menos antes de conocerse y encontrar las piezas perdidas propias en el otro, un reflejo perfecto de que eran y que les hacía falta, dos pieza encajando a la perfección, en fin, un complemento.

Porque eso era en lo que se habían convertido ahora, en el complemente del otro, el pequeño rayo de sol que ilumina el cielo oscuro cubierto de nubes grises. No había porque ponerle otro nombre, ¿Novios? Eso era muy infantil, ¿Pareja? Nadie podría acostumbrarse a llamarles así, ¿Enamorados? Eso se ponía en debate del lado de ambos constantemente, pues al nunca haber sentido eso que los mortales llaman "Amor" no tenían idea de que debía ser exactamente, pues de leerlo en algún libro antiguo a vivirlo hay un mundo de diferencia.

Nunca habían sido buenos etiquetando cosas, ni personas, ni menos sentimientos, en cambio ahora descubrían que si eran buenos complementando sin querer y sin buscar las partes rotas de otra alma igual de lastimada que la propia, cosa que los hacia a su modo, felices; aunque esta fuera el tipo de felicidad que no se demuestra, que se vive en silencio, con egoísmo según algunos, pero que con todo no deja de ser eso: Pura y entera felicidad.

Los dos eran ahora más humanos y menos maquinas, recordaban lo que era sentir, vivir emociones que no estaban atadas a ningún pasado, sino que eran meramente del presente de SU presente.

Ellos lo notaban, los demás lo notaban incluso, al menos los más perspicaces, pero nadie decía nada, para no arruinarlo ni crear situaciones incomodas, no eran necesarias las palabras, con los gestos, miradas, besos y caricias bastaba para saber lo que se formaba en el corazón del otro.


End file.
